1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic device displaying content of an application and written data and a display method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aided by the development of electronic technology, various types of electronic devices are being developed and supplied. In particular, electronic devices, such as TVs, mobile phones, personal computers (PCs), and notebook PCs, are widely used in most households.
As the use of electronic devices increase, users' requirements for various functions also increase. In order to meet the users' requirements, products equipped with new functions that have not previously existed are being introduced one after another, and electronic devices that provide a writing function have recently been placed on the market.
In particular, a writing function is provided through an input device such as a touch screen, and a user may conveniently input data using the writing function.
The writing function may be serviced through an additional application providing the writing function. When entering a writing mode, an application providing the writing function is executed, and written data may be input on a currently displayed screen.
Since an application currently executed on a displayed screen does not incorporate the written data, when the written data is called again after content provided by the application is enlarged or reduced, in a state where the written data is input and stored, magnifications of the content and the written data may differ from each other.
In addition, in the case where a region on which the content is displayed and a region on which the written data is displayed are different in an application execution screen, when the content is enlarged or reduced, the written data may be displayed in a mismatched manner due to different center points, even though the written data is enlarged or reduced with an identical degree of magnification.